relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Player
Players (also known as Readers for fanfic readers while still being known as "Players") are us, separate entities from the main characters within the game that are invisible to most characters. To the story of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, we come from another universe, interacting with their universe and their people and events, thanks to a supercomputer from their universe connecting to other universes like ours. In Doki Doki Literature Club!, we give a name to the unnamed male protagonist who is the childhood friend of Sayori and he becomes our vessel for the entire game. While the other characters were not aware of our presence, Monika, being a Club President, she was aware of our presence and that we are a separate entity from the main character, occasionally sending us messages to our playing devices via manipulating our game files. Monika was desperate to be closer to us, desperate enough to send her friends on the road to suicide until she decided to delete the rest. When it was just us and her, she confessed her deeds and her love for us. Unable to make any other choices in order to progress the game, we deleted Monika via deleting monika.chr from the Characters folder of the game directory, which confused Monika and made her enraged. She came into realization moments later and restored the game to how it was but without her. In the final act, Sayori became the new Club President and also became aware of our presence. In the normal ending, Sayori goes crazy and Monika stops her by deleting her before Sayori starts doing anything stupid. In the special ending, which is obtained by seeing all CGs in the game in a single playthrough, Sayori thanks us for playing Doki Doki Literature Club!. At the start of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus in an alternate timeline where Doki Doki Literature Club! did not end and did not proceed to the special ending's credits, its main character became confused when Sayori was thanking us for playing Doki Doki Literature Club! By the game script, we give our memories of Doki Doki Literature Club! to him and give some disconnection to him, allowing him to become an individual character like everyone else as we unlock "spectator mode", which activates and deactivates automatically during Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. During the day of the festival in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, we meet two new characters who become new Literature Club members that were previously in the Belief Club. The new, unnamed male character was already labeled a "playable character", which allowed us to name him and view in his perspective. Apparently, this boy already knew the existence of players, calling them "guides" or "angels from above". He was the playable main character in the Belief Club's torture game called Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! and he learned about players during that game when his players first contacted him, sometime before the Deathcube mini-game. For the Literature Club players up until Chapter 8/Part 2, we couldn't be outside of a vessel's body for too long for some reason. However, while spectating, we mysteriously can peak into the Belief Club's Hub World from time-to-time with no answers as to why we can. It's rumored that the author/modder is trying to show us something. When Koji reconstructed our gameplay mechanics for Chapter 8/Part 2 into an RPG using the game engine used for the Drama Club's The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG video game, we gain more freedom on controlling non-Club Presidential party members when Koji labeled them as playable characters. Those with the Club Administrative Privilege ability like Club Presidents and Club Founders cannot become playable characters, however, they can still be our allies in battle as auto-battlers, as shown when the other Club Presidents were freed, restored, and fought along our side. When Koji shut down his Doki Doki High School Club Hub World program, we became disconnected from their universe. However, that didn't stop the Kaiser Virus from sending us a final pre-recorded message and because we are finally disconnected from their universe, there was nothing we can do about it to stop him for good. To us, it is unknown on what's happening in their universe post-game. :/ END OF SPOILERS / Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous characters